Too Much Coffee
by PaperMountain13
Summary: Norway wakes up to a typical quiet morning, which gets completely ruined by a certain obnoxious Dane. They have a 'chat' which leads up to an 'argument' and a pointless bet concerning... *drum roll* c: COFFEE of course! Short slight DenNor One shot :) Please Read and Review so that I can improve my writing in the future :) Danke XD Enjoy!


Too much Coffee

BRIIIIINNNGGGG  
Norway slams his hand on the alarm clock to quieten it down. He moaned. He really didn't like getting up. No he loved the morning, it's just the pain of getting out of a warm, cosy bed was the thing he hated most. He slowly and groggily got up. He got his cadet blue dressing gown of the chair next to his king sized bed and put it on. Next he found his navy slippers thrown under his working desk, which had every space possible covered in books and papers. _I need to tidy up_, he thought. He then moved towards his full length mirror, which was at the far end of the room. He looked at the reflection with a mixture of disgust and tiredness. His normally neat hair was all tangled up and messy, a few odd bits standing up at the back. He had dark circles under his eyes and he looked tired and fed up. He looked terrible. _I feel terrible, _he thought. Norway slowly trudged downstairs, heading straight towards the kitchen. He turned the kettle on and opened a cupboard to take out his favourite cup. He reached out for a slightly larger than normal sized cup with three childish looking Vikings apparently running or dancing around, one with a large axe looking as if he was laughing or shouting something, another looking calmer, with a sword, following the first and the last Viking was holding a spear and also looking very calm, almost emotionless, following the two in front. These three little Vikings reminded him of Denmark, himself and Sweden, when they were raiding all those weak countries, sailing the seas, fighting sea monsters and coming back victorious after a successful raid. He honestly missed those careless times, but now he had so much responsibility now that he just had to take care of. He placed the cup on the counter top and took his favourite morning coffee out of the other cupboard. He scooped out 2 heaped teaspoons out of the pot and emptied them into his cup. The kettle started whistling so Norway took it off the stove and poured water exactly halfway into the cup, then added 2 teaspoons of sugar, then he filled the cup by adding milk. Then finally he strolled to the fridge and took the butter out. He digged out a teaspoon of butter and added it to his coffee. He went to the cupboard and took out some butter biscuits, then he picked up his perfect coffee and walked to the living room. He sat down on his comfortable coach and placed his breakfast on the coffee table. He picked up the coffee and took a deep, long sniff. He loved the smell of coffee. It seemed to wake him up all on its own. He placed the coffee mug to his lips and was about to take a long sip when... the doorbell rang. Norway tensed up, placing the cup down and putting his hands to his ears. The loud noise was giving him a headache. He slowly and tiredly stared walking towards his front door. The doorbell rang again. "Coming," he answered irritably. He got to the door and opened it to a grinning face with blonde defying gravity hair. "Hey, Norge!" Said Denmark over enthusiastically, wearing his usual dark overcoat with red cuffs, a red dress shirt and a black tie, which in Norway's opinion was just begging for someone to pull it and choke the Dane. Norway held back his temptation and groaned. "What do you want, Denmark?" He asked in a frustrated tone. Denmark grinned, Norway's tone completely flying over his head. "Oh, I just came to see my best buddy!" He said, reaching out to hug Norway, who just stepped to the side in the last moment, causing the Dane to lose his balance and almost falling flat on his face. "Aw, that was sneaky, Nor," he said with a childish pout. Norway rolled his eyes and closed the door, then he started walking back towards the living room, to finish his unfinished breakfast. Of course Denmark followed. "Do you have any beer, Nor? Or maybe, some vodka? Anything?" The Danes constant chatter was seriously giving Norway a migraine. He finally sat down, picked up his cup and started to drink the heavenly liquid, getting lost in the sweet taste. "...or? Nor? NORWAY!?" Norway jumped due to the loud noise. "What?" Asked Norway bluntly.  
"You were in a daze, I think. You weren't answering to anything I was saying."  
"Maybe I didn't want to answer..." Norway murmured. Denmark didn't hear the comment, or if he did, he gave no clue on his handsome features. Then an impish grin appeared on his face. "Hey, Nor?" He started, "Why do you drink so much coffee?" Norway gave the Dane a confused glance, then replied, "Why do you drink so much beer?" Denmark grinned further, if that was even possible. "That wasn't the question, Nor," he said. "I bet your country drinks the most coffee in the world." Norway looked at Denmark, with a mixture of frustration and slight curiosity. _Which country __**does**__ drink the most coffee?_ "America drinks quite a bit of coffee too, as does Poland..." Denmark started chuckling. "I'd say you're scared that someone will beat your title of number one coffee drinker," Denmark said, now with a fully fledged laugh. Norway looked appalled. _Me? Scared? In his dreams._ "Me scared?"  
"Yep."  
"Get the laptop. Now." Denmark happily skipped to the study and grabbed the laptop, then handed the red laptop to Norway. Norway opened it immediately and turned it on. The laptop seemed to be taking far longer than normal. "Come on..." muttered the impatient Norwegian tapping his fingers on his knees. When it finally turned on, Norway opened a tab and went straight onto Google. Then he typed 'which country drinks the most coffee'. A few sites popped up. Before Norway could do anything else Denmark grabbed his arm and said, "I bet you 50 krone that if you are not first, then you are before me on the list, deal?" Norway nodded and clicked on the first site, which ended up being Wikipedia and read out the results. "Ok. Here is the list of who drinks the most coffee, starting with number 1: Finland, Netherlands, Sweden, Denmark," Norway smirked, whilst Denmark's face was completely taken over by shock, "Germany, Poland, Norway, Canada, Belgium, Switzerland, New Zealand, United States, Austria and Greece." Norway looked up from the screen and turned his head towards the Dane. "You say I drink a lot of coffee, yet somehow you end up before me on the list," said a smirking Norwegian, then his face grew serious, "you owe me 50 krone." Denmark still looked pretty shocked and then he finally said, "I can't believe that Sve is before me!"  
"Life is unfair, plus it's only the population, not the nation itself."  
"Still," said Denmark, with a childish pout.  
"You drink plenty of alcohol as it is," retorted Norway, then he picked up his coffee and resumed his breakfast. After a few minutes of peaceful silence, Denmark looked up at Norway and said quietly, still moody after his 'loss' to Sweden, "can I have a sip?" Norway just put his empty mug down and said, "No." Then he smirked and said, "you still owe me 50 krone."


End file.
